1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle assembly, and more particularly, to a push-type nozzle assembly for liquid.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional nozzle assembly 100 is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a push mount 101 with an outlet 101a and a cover 102 is connected to the push mount 101. The cover 102 has a suction tube 103 connected thereto and a cone-shaped cap 104 is connected to the suction tube 103. A tube 105 extends through the cone-shaped cap 104 which seals the holes 105a of the tube 105. A spring 106 is connected to the tube 105 and a bead 107 is engaged with the spring 106. A reception tube 108 accommodates the suction tube 103, the cone-shaped cap 104, the tube 105, the spring 106 and the bead 107 therein. A hose 109 is connected to the reception tube 108.
By pushing the push mount 101 to le the air in the container escape from the outlet 101a and the lower pressure sucks the liquid in the container into the reception tube 108 via the hose 109. The spring 106 is compressed and the bottom of the tube 105 contacts the bead 107 which seals the hole 108a of the reception tube 108 such that a gap is defined between the tube 105 and the cone-shaped cap 104. The liquid in the reception tube 108 enters into the tube 105 via the hole 105a and the gap. The liquid is then sucked and escapes from the outlet 101a via the suction tube 103. When releasing the push mount 101, the liquid in the reception tube 108 flows back to the container.
Although the conventional push-type nozzle assembly 100 can suck the liquid and spray the liquid from the nozzle, the spring 106 and the bead 107 made by metal and are in contact with the liquid directly and may cause chemical change to the liquid and/or be harmful to the users. Another improved nozzle assembly 200 is disclosed in FIG. 7 and includes a spring 203 located between the push mount 201 and the cover 202 to avoid the spring 203 from directly contacting the liquid, and the metallic bead is omitted. However, the spring 203 located between the push mount 201 and the cover 202 makes the assembly to be complicate and difficult to be assembled. The amount of the liquid that is sucked by one push is reduced so that the users have to operate many times to get sufficient amount of the liquid.
The present invention intends to provide a push-type nozzle assembly to improve the shortcomings of the above mentioned conventional nozzle assemblies.